


Welcome To Hell

by PressCancel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blerg tagging is hard, F/F, F/M, HEY Y'ALL, I believe that's science, I read 500 chatfics in the last seven days, I'll uh, Istg if Komaeda brushes his hair more often then once a year, M/M, Ouma not Oma, Ouma why are you doing this, eat my charger cord, half these names are from my online friend group, hinata is so gay, istg his talent should be ultimate gay, thank you kindly - Freeform, that means I'm legally required to write one, without ketchup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressCancel/pseuds/PressCancel
Summary: Kokichi makes a group chat for class 77 as a joke. Chaos ensues, and tbh can't half of these people be bothered to look at their phone, smh my head bros
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 15





	Welcome To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy persons, I have read like 20 chatfics over the last few days, which means I'm legally required to make one.  
> Hhh this writing is awful why would anyone read it  
> Oh wait I wrote it  
> Hahaha yeah funny joke

_**Kokichi Ouma** _ **has started a new group chat**

_**Kokichi Ouma** _ **has invited 16 people**

_**Kokichi Ouma** _ **has named the group chat _Welcome To Hell_**

**_Kokichi Ouma_ has changed 17 names**

**God of this realm:** Shuumai _technically_ said I shouldn't do this, but hey, that's why I didn't invite him

 **Hamster dude:** I feel as though my very honor has been torn to shreds, is this what it feels like to be mortal  


**Ngl you're a stereotype:** Well, this isn't very courteous of you, Kokichi.  


**Cherry Cola:** at least you're not a song

 **Nagitoe:** Oh, I'm sure you'll all overcome this despair with your incredible hope!

 **Nagitoe:** wait

 **Hajigay:** OUMA YOU WILL PAY  


**God of this realm:** Nishishi~

 **Paparazzi:** Oh come on, are you a man or not? Fight him!

 **OwO bean:** MAHIRU HELP

 **Nurse Joy:** ii ddonnt ggettt itt  


**Baby Gangsta:** Kokichi I'm going to fucking murder you in your sleep

_**Ngl you're a stereotype** _ **has changed their name to _Princess perfect_**  


**God of this realm:** oh come on you're ruining the fun

 **Cherry Cola:** can I at least change my name  


**God of this realm:** not a chance nishishi  


_**God of this realm** _ **has left _Welcome To Hell_**  


**_Woodpecker_ has added _Kokichi Ouma_ to _Welcome To Hell_**

**_Woodpecker_ has locked _Kokichi Ouma_ in _Welcome To Hell_**

**_Woodpecker_ has changed _Kokichi Ouma's_ name to _D_ _ie in a fire_**

**Guitar serial killer:** oh gosh please tell me that's Peko

 **Baby Gangsta:** oh yay, it's fucking Ibuki Mioda  


**Cherry Cola:** No need to sound so excited, yeesh

 **Nagitoe:** Hajimeeeeee change my naaame

 **Hajigay:** I think admin rights went to Peko, ask her  


**Hajigay:** also Peko change my name now  


**Baby Gangsta:** He says, like we don't already know he's gay for Nagito  


**Nagitoe:**  


**Hajigay:**

**Die in a fire:** nishishi my work here is done

 **Hamster dude:** Was this your entire point in creating this groupchat, you fiend?  


**Die in a fire:** That, and this

**_Die in a fire_ ** **has taken admin control from _Woodpecker_**

**_Die in a fire_ has changed their name to _Panta king_**

**_Panta king_ has changed 16 names**

**Panta king:** good luck bitches

 **Admitted Nintendo switch is better than the original Atari:** oh hey, what's going on, I just got here

 **Admitted Nintendo switch is better than the original Atari:** I CAN EXPLAIN  


**Kissed Souda on a dare:** ,,, so that's Chiaki and OH MY GOD Kokichi did you have to

_**Panta king** _ **has changed _Admitted Nintendo switch is better than the original Atari's_ name to _Gaymer Girl_**

**Accidentally broke Ibuki's guitar:** oh shoot

 **Admires Genocide Jill:** iiiitttss oonnlyy prroofffesssioonnall  


**Kissed Souda on a dare:** Mikan

_**Panta king** _ **has changed _Admires Genocide Jill's_** **name to _Nurse Joy_**  


**Has a crush on Mikan:** Ibuki is unsure how to react to this

 **Has a crush on Mikan:** *smaks forehead*  


_**Panta king** _ **has changed _Has a crush on Mikan's_ name to _Guitar serial killer_**

**Panta king:** I'm getting bored, plus some of you guys aren't on so let's just

_**Panta king** _ **has changed _S_ _acrificed a hamster once's_ name to _Hamster dude_**  


**Kissed Souda on a dare:** Ngl that one was pretty obvious

_**Panta king** _ **has changed _Kissed Souda on a dare's_ name to _Hajigay_**

**Brushes hair literally once a year:** i refuse to accept this

_**Panta king** _ **has changed _Brushes hair literally once a year's_ name to _Nagitoe_**  


**Hajigay:** also pretty obvious smh Kokichi

_**Panta king** _ **has changed _Accidentally broke Ibuki's guitar's_ name to _Cherry Cola_**  


**Guitar serial killer:** HOW DARE YOU BREAK IBUKI'S GUITAR

 **Hajigay:** I'm almost scared to ask, but everyone else?

 **Panta king:** Eh let them figure it out for themselves when they finally log on

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the names are all pretty obvious, but a lot of the characters don't show up in this chapter cause I was lazy and couldn't think up an easy nickname for them
> 
> I get straight a's man! Except I don't, but whatever (ʘᴗʘ✿)


End file.
